


Talent

by tessykins



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-03
Updated: 2006-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahone has a talent; it lets him work his way into Michael Scofield's mind. He's so deep in Michael that he doesn't know where he ends and Michael begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent

Agent Mahone has a talent. He sees into the minds of others, works his way in until he knows every thought in their head. It's a talent that has made him extremely successful. It's a talent that has ruined his life.

The doctors call it paranoid schizophrenia. He has to undergo psych testing every week before HQ will let him back into the field. His talent keeps him dependent on little white pills, will keep him dependent the rest of his life. The delusions are controlled now, but the stigma could cost him his job, his dignity.

The sickness is what gives him his talent, his edge. Lets him slip out of the prison of his own mind and wander in the freedom of others'. It lets him work his way into Michael Scofield's mind, learning his thoughts and plans.

But this time, it's different. He's so deep in Michael that he doesn't know where he ends and Michael begins. He's losing himself in Michael. The pills aren't helping like they used to. He's terrified to tell his doctors, afraid they'll take him off the case. He _needs_ this case, needs to be following Michael, just one step behind. He needs to be near Michael.

The illogic of this frightens him. He's afraid of losing himself in this convict, this genius, this man. At the same time, he's never wanted anything more in the world.  



End file.
